fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Puffball Paradise
Kirby: Puffball Paradise is an upcoming party game in the Kirby series. It will be released sometime in 2016 for the Nintendo Power Box. Plot One sunny morning, Kirby is relaxing on a beach in Dream Land, when all of a sudden, a similar looking puffball creature appears in a large boat. He calls himself Cloudio, and invites Kirby over for a free cruise on his ship, called the Vacationator and to invite all of his friends. Excited, Kirby tells everybody in Dream Land about the Vacationator and they all set off for some fun action! Gameplay Kirby: Puffball Paradise is a party game packed with over 40 mini games. The player can choose to play a Party Game, or they can play a Game Trip, where they just play mini games. The players can also go to the Co-Op Arena, where everybody can play games where they must work as a team. Everything is accessed via the game's hub, the Vacationator. Characters Starter Unlockable The Vacationator The Vacationator is the game's 3D open-world hub. It is a great big ship controlled by Bonkers. The player is allowed to explore the ship and can access all the main areas here too. Party Games The Party Games are the main focus of the game. There are several different Party Games that the player can play here. To access Party Games, the player must find four Mario-esque Pipes that will take the player to the game. At first, only Tunnel Plunge is avaliable. Tunnel Plunge Tunnel Plunge has four players battling it out to get the most cookies by sliding down dark tunnels. The players can choose to do 4, 7 or 10 turns. This game takes place in what appears to be a play area, and is hosted by Poppy Bro. Sr. At the start of every round, the players play a minigame. Whoever is in the last place can choose out of 3 minigames (if there is a tie, the order goes P4 > P3 > P2 > P1, but Player 1 will always choose in Round 1). After playing a minigame, the players are revealed five tunnels. Whoever won the minigame will get to pick a tunnel to go down first, followed by the runner up, then third, then last. Only one player can go down per tunnel. After everybody picks a tunnel, everybody slides down, in hope they will find lots of cookies down the way. After everybody slides down, the next round begins. The player may also get Silver Cookies which are worth 2 cookies, or Gold Cookies which are worth 3 cookies. In Rounds 3 and 6 (should the player be playing for that long), after the minigame has been played, whoever is in last place (overall) will be allowed to peak into a tunnel and see how much cookies are inside. The player will then be asked if they want to choose that tunnel or choose a different one. Everybody else will be allowed to view the tunnel too, so the player may want to take it. After all the rounds have been played, the four players will run through four different doors and the doors will end them up on balconies designed in a podium-shaped form. The winner will then be declared. If there is a tie for 1st, 2nd or 3rd, the players will be asked to pick a card, and whoever gets the best number gets put above a rank. Roulette Roundabout Roulette Roundabout pits the four players in a battle based on luck! The player must choose wisely where to go in order to win. This game takes place in a casino, and is hosted by Kracko. This games also comes with several different sub-modes in it. Coin Roulette Coin Roulette has the players trying to get the most coins in order to win. Whichever player gets 100, 200 or 300 coins first (the amount can be chosen) will be the winner. Bomb Roulette Bomb Roulette has the players trying to avoid the bomb that will fall into s roulette slot. Lose all your lives, and you are out. Each player can get 1, 2 or 3 hearts (each player can even have different amounts) Duel Roulette Duel Roulette is for 2 players only. Players will play 4, 7 or 10 rounds, and will try to get coins from the roulette, or by stealing them from their rival. Game Trip Co-Op Area Arcade Ark The Arcade Ark is an arcade located at the bottom of The Vacationato. It is operated by R.O.B. At the beginning of the game, there is nothing in the Arcade Ark at all. R.O.B. tells the player that a Tac ran off with all the Energy Gears that allow the arcade to run, and kindly asks the group to help him find all of them. The Arcade Ark offers the players to play competitive challenges revolved around classic Kirby games. Up to six players can play Speed Sprint. Solo Challenges Trivia * Sword Kirby and Hammer Kirby were not present in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, whilst Sword Kirby and Hammer Kirby were not present in Kirby's Dream Land 3. To comprehend with this, new designs were made to Kirby for the fights in Dededestruction. * The is Gooey's first real appearance in a Kirby game since Kirby's Dream Land 3. (?) Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Power Team Category:Nintendo Power Box Category:Party Games Category:Games